Cattail
|gender = Female |tribe = MudWings |occupation = Soldier under Queen Moorhen |residence = MudWing village near the Diamond Spray Delta |status = Alive (as of The Dragonet Prophecy) |Relation1 = Sister |RName1 = Asha † |Relation2 = Sons |RName2 = Clay, Reed, Marsh, Umber |Relation3 = Daughters |RName3 = Crane †, Sora, Pheasant |appeared = The Dragonet Prophecy |mentioned = The Lost Heir, The Hidden Kingdo,, The Dark Secret |quote = "Tell the Talons they can't have those cows back!" }} Cattail is an adult female MudWing and the mother of Clay, Umber, Reed, Sora, Pheasant, Crane, and Marsh, as well as a sister of Asha, a member of the Talons of Peace who was killed when she got caught in a battle. Cattail sold Clay's egg to the Talons of Peace for two or more cows, which they were supposed to breed. She was quite nonchalant about it in The Dragonet Prophecy. Appearance Cattail is a thin MudWing with brown scales and mud-brown eyes that have yellow rings around each black slit of a pupil. Her wings are pale brown and have lighter dappled patterns on them. Her laughter was described as a high croaking sound like a thousand bullfrogs yelling at once. Personality Not much is shown of her personality, but it can be inferred that she is lazy and that except maybe her sister at some point nothing is of much importance to her, including her sister's demise as although she was distraught at the news of her death, Cattail later brushed it off, saying it "served her right". Biography Pre-Series Cattail had Clay and his siblings after a breeding night in the outer region of the Mud Kingdom. Her sister, Asha, saw Clay to be the potential MudWing dragonet of the prophecy, seeing as his egg was blood-red and would hatch on the brightest night. Cattail didn't really care what happened to her eggs, like most MudWings, so she sold his egg to the Talons of Peace in exchange for at least two cows, and appeared to have no guilt or remorse towards the "delicious" deal. She is shown to not care whatsoever for Clay, like traditional MudWing mothers. The Dragonet Prophecy When Clay made his way back to her in the company of Glory (who was disguised as a MudWing), Cattail was irritated at his lack of knowledge about the traditions of MudWings. She also showed little to no attachment to her dragonets, which is common behavior for most MudWing mothers (but then again, she had no discipline in battle and she was cruel-acting), but left Clay very upset because his fantasies of his frantic mother and father were not true. Relationships Clay Though Clay, while growing up under the mountain, had many fantasies about his mother and father, who he hoped had cared about him and been frantic when his egg was "stolen", Cattail, like many MudWing mothers, didn't seem to particularly care about her dragonets, and didn't even know who their father was. In fact, the Talons of Peace didn't even have to steal Clay's egg - Cattail sold it to them for a couple of cows. She told Clay, "There were six other eggs in the hatching. They didn't need you." This news massively disappointed Clay. Asha Cattail seems to have cared about her sister, having been distraught after learning that Asha had died shortly after delivering Clay's egg and saying that their bigwings would be furious. Despite this, she also commented that her sister had been "softhearted and mushy about crazy things" and had loved to preach about the prophecy and peace to the other dragons of their village. Cattail remarked that "She left a lot of blithering, dreamy-eyed dragons behind in this village, let me tell you". After finding out that Asha had died, Cattail had also told Clay and Glory that it "served her right" for choosing the Talons of Peace over her own kin. Clay then wonders how it would have felt to have another guardian, but one that gave them hope and cared about them (Asha). Family Tree Quotes "Yes? ... What do you want?" - To Clay "So?" - To Clay when he says that he is her son "Those would seem connected, ... And?" - To Clay "I haven't lost any dragonets." - To Glory "Oh, that egg, ... Asha got all excited about that. Don't know why; the village has a red egg every few years or so. But I didn't lose it." - To Clay "We sold it to the Talons of Peace, ... Does this mean they want the cows back? Because they can't have them. I know we were supposed to breed them, but we ate them, so too bad." - To Clay "Why not? ... There were six other eggs in the hatching. They didn't need you. ... Asha didn't tell you any of this?" - To Clay "Dead? ... I ''told her not to leave us! Our bigwings will be furious. ... I guess it serves her right, choosing the Talons over us."'' "That's Asha, all right, .. She was always softhearted and mushy about crazy things. She loved mooning around little dragonets, telling the story of that prophecy. She left a lot of blithering, obsessed dreamy-eyed dragons behind in this village, let me tell you; they still won't shut up about destiny and peace and all that." "You really don't know anything about MudWings, do you? ... I don't even know who your father was. And he certainly doesn't care. We have breeding night once a month and then everyone goes back to their own sleephouses. No, dear, there's no father here for you." "That's right, ... I wish you luck, but there's no room in our troop for clingy little dragonets." "You tell the Talons, we made a deal! They can't have those cows back! Because we ate them..." - To Clay''The Dragonet Prophecy'' (graphic novel). "Hee! Snorf! You don't know ''anything about MudWings, do you? Your father doesn't care. I don't even know who he is. The tribe has breeding nights once a month, nothing more."'' - The Dragonet Prophecy (graphic novel) Trivia * A cattail is a kind of plant that grows in swamps, besides small bodies of water and wetlands. Cattail ends are hairy, making them look like a cat's tail. * Cattail is apparently one of the "lowest-born MudWings" according to Kestrel because she lives around the Diamond Spray Delta. Gallery Typical MudWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical MudWing (colored), by Joy Ang MudTransparent.png|A typical MudWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanmudwing.jpg|A typical MudWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold CattailTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing MudWing Sigil.png|MudWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Mudwing card 2 7 by purrpurr101-d6fd0lu.png|By purrpurr101 1444598653824-2010423150.jpg|By HuskyTheIcewing Cattycat.png|By JBdino625 1448422643329-1817335918.jpg|By PerilTheSkyWing 1454975244201-1939268001.jpg|By Snowflake IMG 20160810 1451119 rewind.jpg|By Wisteria Screen Shot 2017-02-03 at 3.36.50 PM.png|By xTheDragonRebornx and how she imagines Cattail|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/Canon-MudWings-Reference-Sheet-654897808 A cattail.jpg|Actual cattails 412321.png|Cattail by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Cattail-709736583 Cattail.png|Cattail by QueenClam cfd68e92d2b76a6e7a27cfe5e8c50944_kindlephoto-93008832.png|Cattail bfb16a49-c24d-41d4-8715-7cfb36427e7d.png|Cattail by spix227 Cattail|Cattail (stock boos) by Chamops References de:Cattail fr:Mareca pl:Rogoża ru:Рогоз __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:DP Characters Category:Mentioned in DS Category:Minor Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate